Boom, you're dead
by Piecesof16
Summary: Rick Castle was sneaking around the deserted house, holding his sniper gun. He never thought he would be here in the first place, fighting for his life. Story is less dark then you might think. IMPROVED chapter 2 up now!
1. Boom, you're dead

**A/N: Okay, so this is what you get when your little brother buys a new 007 game, and you start playing it with him. I spent the last hour killing my brother and sister with snowsnipers, magnums (guns, NOT the icecream) and lasers, and then I decided to write this drabble. **

Rick Castle was sneaking around the deserted house, holding his sniper gun. He never thought he would be here in the first place, fighting for his life. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" He muttered. Just at that moment, his phone rang. He sighed, as he answered it. "This better be important." He whispered, looking around if his attacker was anywhere near.

"Castle? What is going on?" Beckett asked, sounding suspicious. He sighed in relief. "Kate, it's just you. Could you call me back later, I'm kinda busy at the moment." He peeked around the corner, but pulled back just in time for a bullet to miss him. "WOW! Nice try, but now I know where you are." He muttered, grinning. "Castle, what's going on? Know where who is? And was that a gunshot just now?" She started to sound pretty worried, but he didn't notice. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind him. "Do you now?"

He turned around, and stared right into a gun pointed at his face. "You… How could you…." Was all he could say, before his enemy pulled the trigger. "Boom, you're dead." His enemy said, while everything turned form a blood red to black. "Castle? Castle?!" Alexis sighed as she picked up the fallen phone. "Good afternoon detective." She said, smiling. Kate frowned. "Alexis? What happened to Castle?"

"I killed him." The teenager replied grinning. "Shot a bullet through his head." Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "You did what?" She asked in disbelief. The teenager sighed. "Don't worry Kate, it was just a game. He just took it a little seriously." She said, looking at the lifeless body of her father on the ground. 'Game Over!' kept flashing over the large screen in the middle of the room.

"But, can I give him a message?" She asked. "It doesn't look like he'll be able to talk now." Kate sighed. "Yeah, we've got a dead body, near the museum of natural history." Alexis nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him. Goodbye detective." Alexis grinned as she closed the phone. She kicked with her boot against her father's body. "Dad, we're done playing. You've got to go, there's a dead body near the museum of natural history."

Castle sighed, as he got up from the floor. "Okay…" He groaned. "But when I get back, I want a revange!" Alexis grinned. "Like you'll be able to beat me this time." She picked up her game console and started a game on her own. Castle sighed and grabbed his coat. "Don't practice too much, I want to keep some of my dignity!" He shouted, before leaving the apartment. When he walked towards his car, he regretted buying the old James Bond game.

**A/N: Actually… I might e able to write a sequel to this one. Considering the fact I suck at writing murders, I don't mean that part, but the part where Castle challenges Beckett to play the game with him. For the gamefans, the game is James Bond Nightfire.**

**The offer for **What's taking them so Long** still stands by the way. I'm gonna need one more fan to write another chapter =D  
**

**Also, please review, they make my day!!**

**-xxx- VPDagent/Liz  
**


	2. Challenge to Mortal Combat

**Chapter 2 – Challenge to mortal combat**

**After seeing that there will be a Castle episode this January titled: Poof, you're dead, I just couldn't resist continuing this in the way I'd like to see it happen on the show. That is, if the Poof, you're dead episode has anything to do with my Boom, you're dead fanfic. The similar titles are probably just a coincidence, but hey; a girl can dream! As for the story: I'll probably be adding about 3 or 4 chapters, and I'm ignoring the details about the case Castle and Beckett are working on, so I hope you guys can live with that ._.  
Disclaimer: I swear to god I do not own Castle, nor do I have anything to do with the show. I just enjoy watching it and writing fanfics about it.**

When Castle arrived at the crime scene, he was greeted by Ryan and Esposito, who quickly quit taking witness statements when they saw him. "What took you so long Castle? Did the rigor mortis kick in already?" "Or maybe he was too busy searching for his dignity." The 2 NYPD agents were high-fiving and laughing at Castle, who groaned. Of course, he should have expected this; Kate Beckett must have told them everything. He probably wouldn't be hearing the end of this very soon. "Seriously guys, you have never been beaten by a teenager before?" "They're teenagers themselves, Castle, it doesn't matter to them." Beckett chimed in. "Plus, Castle is like 9 year old on a sugar rush, it's no surprise to me he was beaten by Alexis, who is so much more mature." "Well, thank you detective, I can always count on your support." Of course he would see a compliment in everything she said. "Don't be too happy about it Castle, I was only complimenting Alexis. Now go, the body is inside."

Castle followed Beckett inside, where they were greeted by Lanie. "Hey Castle, you're late. Did rigor mortis kick in?" "Haha, very funny, but Esposito already made that joke." Castle replied annoyed, which made both Beckett and Lanie frown. "He did? That's…" "Unusual." Beckett added. They exchanged meaningful looks, shook their heads, and returned to work. "Anyway, victim's 38-44 years old, male… COD is probably the stab wound in his neck. But as usual, I'll be able to tell you more when I've finished the autopsy." Lanie continued.

"This looks like a rather boring case. What happened to the aliens?" Beckett could not believe this. That was, until she realized it was Castle saying this. Of course he would complain about a simple murder case. "Murder, Castle, is not supposed to be fun." "Unless when it's murder in a video game." Kate sighed. He could be such a child sometimes. No, scratch that; all the times. "No Castle, not even in a videogame. Thanks Lanie, I'll be going back to the precinct. Ryan and Esposito are taking witness statements. According to them the victim's name is Jack Fisher. I've located the family, let's go Castle. Field trip time."

"Why don't you think kills in video games are fun?" Castle and Beckett were sitting in the car, on their way to the Fisher family. And as usual, the conversations they were having wasn't about the case. "Because killing people is just wrong, and things like that might stimulate real killers." Beckett replied annoyed. "So… Deaths in video games are wrong, but deaths in mystery novels are okay?" Castle grinned; gotcha. He knew how much she loved mystery novels. "Books and video games are 2 entirely different things, Castle." He may be right, but there was no way in hell she'd ever admit that.

Castle couldn't help but laugh. "Come on detective, be both know that isn't true. You know what, I'll prove you wrong." Beckett rolled her eyes. This could only be one of his stupid ideas. "And how were you planning on doing that, Castle?" She said, in a highly annoyed tone. "I challenge you to mortal combat." Castle said took Kate Beckett off balance. Mortal combat, what the hell! "You what?" "You, me, Friday night, my place. I'll show you how much fun James Bond videogames can be." Okay, so he actually was serious, just not in the way he was expecting."Well, mister Castle, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." "But-""End of story, Castle." He grinned: End of story? She'd wish!

When Castle arrived at his house later that evening, he spotted Alexis playing the James Bond game, as if she had never left. "Alexis? Have you been playing this game the whole time?" Alexis pressed the 'pause' button and turned around to face her father. "Of course not, I've been helping grams as well. And I've eaten dinner, and I've cleaned my room. But all that didn't take very long…" She added, when she saw the look on her father's face.

"Videogames make your brain rot, kiddo, I suggest you stop playing now." Martha piped up. "And it's late, and you have school tomorrow." Castle said, as he took the game console from Alexis. "But you're playing too!" She protested. "That, my dear daughter, is because I have to practice for my mortal combat with detective Beckett."

Both Martha and Alexis stared at Castle in surprise. "Did… did she actually agree on playing a videogame with you?" That sounded so un-Beckett like to them, so they weren't surprised when they saw Castle shake his head. "Nope, but she will. I'll make sure of that. Now if you'll excuse me; I've been defeated and humiliated enough today, and I won't lose against Beckett next Friday." "Friday night? As in; this Friday night?" "Exactly mother. Now shush." The 2 women exchanged meaningful looks. "I'll make sure I'll be sleeping over at Ashely's this friday." Alexis whispered to Martha, before Alexis disappeared to her room. This could be rather interesting.

**A/N: Okay, so this is rather short… I'm sorry for that, I promise the next chapter will be longer! And after haz3335's review, I improved this chapter a little bit, but I still haven't caught the full flow of the story yet. I guess ignoring a story for almost a year isn't really smart. Next chapter will probably be better. **

** But please review? They make me smile, and I write a lot better when I'm happy (=**


End file.
